New Eve :: Memories
by Clover.C
Summary: Masa lalu dibalik memori yang hilang. Last fic from Clover. Reviews replied :  Balasan review di dalam ya    Thanks for everything, guys. Annyeong :


**ALERT : ON HIATUS**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Guys, I don't know I'll continue to post here or not. Clover agak ragu untuk melanjutkan menulis disini. Maybe because the warns I got? I don't know. I don't even know why i got those warns beside the others. Clov gatau harus menyebut ini hiatus atau gimana.**

**Karena mungkin, Clover akan sepenuhnya berhenti dari FFn. Maaf banget **

**Clover berharap suatu saat nanti bisa kembali menulis disini. Disaat waktunya sudah tepat.**

**Semoga disaat itu, masih banyak readers yang akan menyambut Clover. Semua reviews akan di balas di fic terakhir yang akan Clov post di FFn ini. semoga kalian suka ^^**

**Clover masih akan menulis cerita, kalian bisa visit acc Clover di AFF kalau kalian tertarik ^^**

**terima kasih buat semua orang yang udah menempatkan Clover sebagai favorite author dan alert, Clov senang bisa menulis disini dalam waktu yang cukup singkat :)**

**Annyeong.**

* * *

><p><strong>= Asian FanFics<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Reviews: ^^<strong>

**.**

**~ Memories**

**- reediamond: **ehehe maaf, kesalahan Clover karena post nya terlalu buru-buru. itu seharusnya ZhouKyu ^^;; kayaknya tulisan the end itu berlaku kalau ga ada yang minta sequel. heheheh :p selamat membaca sequelnya~

.

**~ Phantom**

**- Zhie Hikaru: **sebenernya, pembunuhnya itu Kibum, Kyuhyun, Yesung, sama Henry. Mereka ngebunuh cuma karena dendam tersendiri aja kok ^^ hehehe makasih banyak :)

-** lalilula: **Ne! yang paling jahat itu Yesung :D yep yep yep~ Waktu si eunhyuk hampir ditabrak mobil trus si hangeng nyelamatin, yesung sempet senyum, eunhyuk liat, tapi dia ga ngerti maksud senyuman itu. ini fic yang di tulis super buru-buru. trus ini fic pertama yang ada gore nya, jadi mau yang ringan2 dulu aja :D ditunggu ya yang lebih sadis, mudah2an sempet nulis :D

**- Miya Miya Rei:** Salam kenal, Rei. terimakasih untuk review nya ^^ untuk sequel, clover memang berniat untuk membuat dan memang sudah ada beberapa kata yang tertulis, tapi sepertinya enggak bakal terwujud untuk di post ^^;; semoga aja suatu saat nanti saat clov kembali ke FFn :) ini fic yang di tulis super buru-buru. trus ini fic pertama yang ada gore nya, jadi mau yang ringan2 dulu aja :D ditunggu ya yang lebih sadis, mudah2an sempet nulis :D

.

**Untuk yang reviews nya tidak terbalas, Jeongmal mianhae! Clover lagi buru-buru banget. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, FFn. Ini last fic dari Clover yang semoga aja bukan jadi last fic. Sorry for typos. Annyeong :')**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**Title: **New Eve**  
>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance/Angst**  
>Pairing(s):<strong> QMi / ZhouKyu [Ninja! SiTeuk/EunHae]**  
>Disclaimers:<strong> It would be the nicest thing in my whole life to own them.**  
>Summary: <strong>Masa lalu yang sebenarnya di balik memori yang hilang.

* * *

><p>Aku dimana?<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyunniee!" Sebuah suara memanggil dengan riang. Seorang namja yang merasa terpanggil menoleh.<p>

"Ah, Sungmin." Namja itu tersenyum. Sungmin si ultimate aegyo itu berlari lebih cepat.

"Ngapain sih kau tidur-tiduran disini?" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar. "Lihat! Tubuhmu sampai tertutup sakura!"

"Habis, aku malas masuk kelas. Lebih baik bersantai disini menatap langit." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Dari dulu kau suka sekali memandang langit." Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu dan ikut bolos kelas. "Memang apa bagusnya sih?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kalau memandang langit itu adalah suatu kebebasan." Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau memang selalu bebas."

"Hahaha. Tidak juga."

"..."

"..."

"Kau masih menunggunya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Mmm..."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, tapi Kyuhyun tertidur. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

...

"Hyung, apakah menurutmu aku bisa menyusulnya?"

Donghae menoleh dengan mulut penuh makanan dan mendapat protes dari dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Yah, itu sih terserah kamu. Segitu cinta nya sampai mau dikejar." Ucap Donghae santai.

"Hyung!"

"Kyuhyun, dengar ya, ini tuh latihan buat kamu. Kamu harus sabar nunggu dia kembali."

"Tapi kaan..."

"Dia kan pergi atas kemauan dan untuk kebaikan dia sendiri. Kamu sebagai pasangan harus bisa ngedukung dia dong!"

"Tau deh yang ditinggal Hyukjae."

"Tau deh yang ditinggal Zhoumi."

"Hyung!"

"Aku ga kalah kejam sama kamu lho~" Donghae tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah merindukan kekasihnya, yang sekarang pergi ke luar negri untuk mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik. Kyuhyun masih ingat jelas pertemuan pertama mereka di airport di saat tiket pesawatnya dan tiket pesawat Zhoumi tertukar karena bertabrakan. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak itu.

Perbedaan umur yang tidak begitu jauh-ya, 2 tahun-bukan penghalang bagi mereka untuk jatuh cinta. Pertama, Zhoumi yang usianya sama dengan Donghae selalu menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah dan tidak ingin dianggap seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, Zhoumi menerimanya sebagai namjachingu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Mimi Ge..." Ucap Kyuhyun manja. Zhoumi memang bukan orang korea, tapi bahasa koreanya cukup bagus.

"Kyuhyunnie?" Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci."

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kok tidak semangat?" Seorang namja cantik memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, umma... Aku hanya kangen Mimi Ge saja kok..." Kyuhyun memeluk bantalnya. Tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah umma nya.

"Kau itu, dia kan baru 3 bulan pergi."

"Tapi tetap sajaaa. Umma juga pasti akan kangen kalau appa pergi kan?"

"Tentu saja." Namja cantik itu tertawa kecil.

"Nah, sama saja kaan." Kyuhyun cemberut. Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan memasuki ruangan dengan senyum.

"Jungsoo, Kyuhyun, kalian ada waktu sebentar?" Tanya namja itu sambil tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipitnya yang manis. Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Ah Siwonnie, lihat. Anakmu ini lagi terserang lovesick." Jungsoo meraih tangan suaminya dan mengajaknya duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Eeh? Lovesick?" Siwon tertawa menggoda Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa cemberut dan menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan bantal.

"Eh apaan nih? Pada ngumpul kok aku ga di ajak!" Donghae yang sedang lewat dan menyadari seluruh anggota keluarganya sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun langsung masuk.

"Nah, kebetulan kita semua ngumpul. Gimana kalau kita liburan bersama?" Ucap Siwon yang memang sejak awal ingin bicara. "Yah, memang belum saatnya liburan sih. Tapi kalau menunggu saat seperti itu, Appa pasti sibuk kan?"

"Ah, itu ide bagus, yeobo." Ucap Jungsoo senang. "Aku akan mengurus keperluan yang harus dibawa dan izin dari sekolah Kyu dan Hae."

"YEEAAAH! Kita bolos sekolaaaah! Boleh aku mengajak Sungmin?" Kata Kyu berbinar-binar. Jungsoo dan Siwon mengangguk.

"Kau memang selalu bolos, Kyu." Ucap Donghae.

"Bodo." Kyu mencibir.

"Yasudah, aku akan bicara dengan orangtua Sungmin." Ucap Jungsoo sambil melangkah pergi.

"Appa akan membantu umma menyiapkan keperluan. Kita berangkat naik mobil saja ya? Appa tahu tempat yang bagus."

...

"Sungmiiiiiiiin~"

"Kyuhyuuuuuun~"

"Heh, kalian ini. Ini bukan cerita tentang KyuMin!" Donghae menjitak dongsaengnya itu.

"Sakit hyung! Kita kan cuma bercanda!"

"Hei hei, kalian cepat masukkan barang-barang kalian! Jangan buat para orang tua ini menunggu!" Ucap seorang namja cantik dengan galak. Namja tampan disebelahnya yang sedang menggendong seorang balita hanya tertawa.

"Wuaah! Kibum ikut?" Kyuhyun berseru riang. "Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng ahjusshi juga ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos yang akhirnya mendapat sebuah jitakan dari namja cantik itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ahjumma, bocah tengil?" Heechul memiting leher Kyuhyun.

"Uwaaa-uwaa. Maafkan akuuu"

"Sudah, kalian cepat masuk mobil." Jungsoo tertawa.

Perjalanan terasa sangat ramai. Siwon dan Hangeng bergantian menyetir karena tempatnya jauh. Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Kibum sudah tertidur. Heechul dan Jungsoo asik mengobrol.

"Eeh? Donghae akan punya adik lagi?" Heechul menatap Jungsoo tidak percaya.

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras! Siwon saja belum tau ini."

"Wuah, kalian itu yaaa~! Aku jadi iri!"

"Kalian tidak berencana memberi Sungmin dan Kibum adik?"

"Tidak. Aish. Aku sudah lelah mengatur dua orang anak. Selamat ya atas kehamilanmu. Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Baru 3 bulan. Jadi belum terlalu terlihat."

"Kapan mau beritahu Siwon dan anak-anakmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin nanti."

"Aduh, aku tidak sabar menunggu. Kira-kira laki-laki atau perempuan ya?"

"Semoga saja sih perempuan. Siwon selalu ingin anak perempuan."

Mereka berdua bertukar senyum lalu mulai membicarakan hal lain. Semua baik-baik saja sampai tiba-tiba Kibum menangis kencang. Membangunkan semuanya.

"Kibummie sayang? Ada apa? Cup cup... Umma disini." Heechul segera memeluk Kibum.

"Telingaku..." Kyuhyun meringis. Ia duduk paling dekat dengan Kibum.

"Hahaha, sabar ya Kyu. Kibum kenapa menangis umma?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah adiknya yang masih menangis.

"Umma juga tidak tahu. Adikmu ini kenapa ya?"

"Mungkin popoknya basah." Ucap Siwon sambil berusaha tidur lagi.

"Tidak kok. Ada apa ya?" Jungsoo ikut bingung

"AHJUSSHI! DI DEPAN!" Donghae tiba-tiba berteriak histeris.

Hangeng yang sedang menyetir kaget karena tiba-tiba sebuah truk memotong jalur. Hangeng segera membanting kemudi agar bisa menghindari truk besar itu, tapi sebuah mobil datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Tabrakan pun tidak dapat dihindari. Mobil mereka terguling dan menabrak pagar pembatas.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Heechul yang masih memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Siwon yang melindungi Donghae, Hangeng yang segera melindungi Sungmin dan Jungsoo yang segera mendekap Kyuhyun erat. Lalu semua menjadi gelap.

...

"Prang!"

Zhoumi menoleh ke arah meja belajarnya. Fotonya bersama-sama dengan keluarga Kyuhyun terjatuh dan pecah. Ia memandang dengan tatapan bingung serta khawatir. Ia membereskan pecahan kaca dan menyimpan fotonya di laci meja sebelum berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Demi mengejar cita-citanya, ia harus meninggalkan keluarga, teman, serta orang terkasihnya; Kyuhyun. Ia harus pergi jauh ke Paris untuk mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik. 3 tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi itulah waktu yang paling sedikit yang bisa ia ambil.

Saat ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan, ia iseng membuka email. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun mengiriminya. Dan memang benar, ada satu yang terbaru. Sepertinya sudah sampai sejak semalam, tapi karena perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh, jadi ia tidak bisa langsung membalasnya. Zhoumi kemudian membaca email itu.

_.  
><em>

_To: ZhoumimiZhou_

_From: KyuXianKuiHyun_

_Subject: MIMIIIIIII~_

_Mimi Mimi Mimi~ aku kangeeen banget sama Mimi. Rasanya 3 bulan itu lama bangeet. Mimi pulangnya masih lama sih :( disana ada libur gak? Liburan ke sini doong. Kui Xian udah kangen banget._

_Mimi Ge jaga kesehatan baik-baik yaa. Kata Umma, kalo Mimi pulang pasti dimasakin banyak masakan kesukaan Mimi. Kata Appa, Mimi bakal diajak jalan kemana-mana. Hehe. Aku kayak anak kecil jadinya._

_Oiya, besok kita mau liburan~! Aku pengennya Mimi Ge bisa ikut :( tapi kita rame banget kok! Umma, Appa, Donghae, Aku, Sungmin, trus katanya Heechul Ahjumma, Hangeng Ahjusshi sama Kibum mau ikut juga. Muat gak ya mobilnya?_

_Mimi jangan lupain aku ya disana :( aku pasti sabar kok nunggu Mimi. Sama kayak si pabo Donghae yang nunggu Hyukjae hyung pulang :D_

_Take care~ wo ai ni Mimi~_

_Kui Xian._

_.  
><em>

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat email dari kekasihnya itu. Umurnya sudah 16 tahun tapi sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil. Padahal di depan orang lain dia selalu berusaha terlihat dewasa. Zhoumi pun membalas email itu dengan singkat. Berkata bahwa ia merindukan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya serta beberapa salam kecil. Ia berjanji akan segera pulang.

...

Tiga tahun berlalu seakan tidak peduli dengan ingatan yang memudar. Zhoumi semakin lama semakin fokus kepada pelajarannya. Sudah dua tahun ia tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari kekasihnya, Kui Xian. Banyak pikiran mengganggunya, tapi satu yang ia percaya, Kui Xian sudah berpaling.

Sangat mudah bagi hati manusia, apalagi yang masih muda seperti Kyuhyun berpaling kepada yang lainnya. Lagipula, 3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk tetap setia. Pasti ada seseorang yang menurut Kyuhyun lebih baik daripada Zhoumi. Tapi walaupun Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkannya, sulit baginya untuk melakukan itu.

...

Korea.

Sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan tempat ini. 5 tahun silam adalah terakhir kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di negeri ini. Entah kenapa, ia memutuskan untuk ke sini. Bukan ke negeri asalnya, Cina. Tentu saja tempat yang pertama kali akan ia kunjungi adalah rumah orang yang selama ini masih ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya; Kyuhyun.

Pemandangan yang ganjil baginya. Rumah ini kosong, tak terawat, seperti sudah ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun. Ia bingung. Apakah seluruh keluarga Kyuhyun telah pindah? Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada tetangga sekitar.

"Permisi ahjumma, kemana pemilik rumah ini?" Tanyanya sopan kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya.

"Keluarga Choi, kan? Kau tidak tahu?" Wanita itu berhenti menyapu. Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, ini cerita yang tragis."

"Memangnya ada apa ahjumma?"

"Duduklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya."

Zhoumi memutuskan untuk duduk dan mendengarkan cerita wanita itu. Wanita itu menyeduh teh lalu mulai bercerita. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Lima tahun lalu, keluarga Choi memutuskan untuk pergi liburan. Mereka pun sempat ingin mengajak saya, tapi saya menolak. Mereka pergi beramai-ramai dengan keluarga Tan-

Saya pun tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, saya mendengar kabar bahwa mobil yang mereka tumpangi kecelakaan."

"Apa?" Jantung Zhoumi serasa berhenti. Kecelakaan?

"Mereka dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Semuanya. Tapi yang selamat hanya 3 orang. Kudengar dua orang lagi meninggal tak lama setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Lalu yang selamat siapa?"

"Kudengar, si bungsu dari keluarga Choi. Tapi kondisinya sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku ingin sekali menjenguknya."

"Kalau boleh tau, dimana rumah sakit nya?"

...

[Zhoumi's POV]

Aku salah.

Dia tidak pernah berpaling.

_"Dia koma selama 4 tahun, setelah bangun, ia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Ia tidak pernah merespon. Sepertinya ia terlalu shock karena kecelakaan itu dan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya."_

Aku takut ia tidak mengenaliku.

Aku takut ia telah melupakanku.

Setiap kali aku datang, ia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari langit.

Aku tahu, dia sangat menyukai langit. Ia selalu memandang langit dimanapun kami berada dan apa pun yang sedang kami lakukan. Dan sekarang, saat aku menemukannya, dia masih menatap langit. Aku tak pernah memanggilnya. Walaupun aku duduk disebelahnya, ia tak pernah menatapku.

Setelah mengurus biaya rumah sakit dan tempat tinggalnya nanti setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku mengunjungi makam keluarganya.

Jungsoo umma, Siwon appa, Donghae, Heechul ahjumma, Hangeng ahjusshi, Sungmin dan Kibum.

Rasanya tidak nyata. Mereka semua pergi begitu cepat. Dan bersamaan. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan ini. Tapi semua telah terjadi. Aku bersyukur Kyuhyun bisa selamat dari kecelakaan yang mengerikan itu. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya berdoa. Berdoa agar mereka semua tenang disana dan berdoa agar Kyuhyun mau merespon kehadiranku.

Sebulan kemudian, dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena keadaannya sudah pulih. Tapi satu yang kusesali, kakinya lumpuh.

"Kui Xian."

Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari langit. Aku tak menyerah.

"Kui Xian." Kupanggil sekali lagi dan aku percaya dia merespon, kulihat matanya terpejam sebentar lalu terbuka lagi. Kudekati dia. "Kui Xian."

Lenganku perlahan bergerak melingkari tubuhnya yang tak berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Betapa aku merindukan dirinya. Bibirku terasa kaku untuk memanggil namanya lagi. Aku salah telah menganggapnya pergi meninggalkanku, akulah yang meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku hampir terisak, tapi kutahan air mataku. Ia masih tak merespon, tapi bisa kurasa tubuhnya perlahan bersandar di lenganku. Aku mengangkat dan menyentuhkan jemariku di wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku menemukannya kembali, ia menoleh ke arahku, ia menatap mataku dengan mata polosnya yang indah.

"Kui Xian." Kucoba memanggilnya lagi. Ia masih menatapku lalu bibirnya mulai bergerak.

"Zhou...mi.." Pelan namun sempurna. Suaranya yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan selama 5 tahun ini mengucap namaku. Aku tersenyum dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku disini."

"Zhoumi." Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang membuat siapa saja akan merasa bahagia. Senyum polos penuh perasaan rindu.

"Aku disini."

Perlahan aku mengusap wajahnya, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya. Rasa manis yang lama kutinggalkan akhirnya datang kembali. Aku selalu mengecupnya di pipi, tapi kali ini berbeda. Keajaiban yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya ingat akan diriku. Walaupun aku masih melihat sorot bingung di matanya, ia tidak menolak ciumanku.

"Aku menemukanmu."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumah~" Zhoumi membukakan pintu dan mendorong kursi roda Kyu.

"Ru...mah?" Ucap Kyu sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Ya, ini akan jadi tempat tinggalku dan tempat tinggalmu. Jauh lebih baik dibanding rumah sakit, kan?"

Zhoumi tersenyum senang. Kyu mengangguk dengan senyum. Walaupun Kyu belum terlalu bisa bicara banyak, ia senang karena Kyu tidak menganggapnya orang asing. Ingatan Kyu memang benar-benar hilang. Bahkan yang ia tahu, namanya adalah Kui Xian. Bukan Kyuhyun. Entah suatu keanehan apa yang terjadi pada Kyu, Zhoumi lah yang paling dia ingat.

Zhoumi mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Ia membiarkan Kyu melihat-lihat sambil memainkan roda kursinya. Zhoumi mengambil barang-barang Kyuhyun dari mobil. Saat kembali, Kyu sedang memperhatikan foto yang ada di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Zhoumi sengaja meletakkan foto itu agar bisa mengenang. Siapa tahu, Kyuhyun bisa ingat keluarganya. Walaupun ada rasa takut Kyuhyun akan trauma dengan mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu.

Zhoumi sedang mengatur baju-baju Kyu saat ia mendengar Kyu berbicara,

"Um...ma... Ap...pa..."

"Eh?"

"Umma... Appa..." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menunjuk Jungsoo dan Siwon kepada Zhoumi.

"Kau ingat mereka? Ini Umma mu... Ini Appa mu. Jungsoo dan Siwon. Yang ini hyung mu, Donghae..."

"Dong...hae..." Kyuhyun memperhatikan baik-baik. "Mere..ka.. Di... Ma..na?"

"..." Zhoumi terdiam. "Mereka ada di tempat yang jauh dan indah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memandang foto itu lagi. Walaupun kata dokter pikiran Kyuhyun kembali seperti anak-anak, pasti ada saat-saat dimana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan saat-saat itulah yang ditakuti Zhoumi. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menderita akibat mengingat semuanya. Ia berpikir, lebih baik seperti ini. Kecelakaan itu terlalu menyedihkan.

Tapi semua telah berlalu. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali semangat. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah memulai hidup yang baru. Bagi Kyuhyun, maupun bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Mimpi.." Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Eh?"

"Zhoumi.."

"Aku?"

"Kui Xian.. Bermimpi.. Zhoumi..." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Zhoumi. "Kui Xian... Suka.. Mimi..."

"Mimi juga suka Kui Xian." Zhoumi tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dokter salah. Pikirannya tak kembali seperti anak kecil. Ia hanya mengalami kesulitan dalam berbicara. Zhoumi tak perlu tahu kepahitan yang dirasakannya di rumah sakit. Ia sudah bahagia. Walaupun ia hanya dapat mengingat sedikit, Kyuhyun tidak memaksakan seluruh ingatannya untuk kembali. Dengan Zhoumi di sisinya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak membutuhkan mimpi itu lagi, karena Zhoumi akan selalu bersamanya. Ia tidak perlu menunggu matahari terbenam untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak perlu takut kehilangannya saat matahari terbit.

Karena yang bisa dimulai adalah masa depan. Bukan masa lalu.

.

.

.

[Zhoumi's POV]

_"Dari debu, kembali menjadi debu.."_

Dia sakit.

Itulah yang kutahu.

6 bulan bersamanya terasa begitu singkat.

"Zhoumi-sshi, maafkan saya."

"Tak apa dokter, memang seharusnya begini."

Aku tersenyum ringan.

6 bulan yang rasanya cukup menutupi kerinduan selama 5 tahun ternyata terasa ganjil.

Aku memandangi foto-foto kenanganku selama 6 bulan ini. Aku menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Kanker otak.

Itulah yang di deritanya.

Para dokter tidak memberitahuku penyakitnya. Semuanya terjadi pagi itu. Dimana aku seperti biasa membangunkannya. Ia terlihat begitu lelah tapi masih tersenyum. Aku mengajaknya memandang langit yang selalu disukainya. Ia tersenyum dan berterima kasih padaku. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

Ia hanya tertidur.

Tapi tubuhnya perlahan mendingin.

Wajahnya yang pucat semakin kehilangan rona nya.

Lalu air mataku menetes.

Koma selama 4 tahun membuat kanker nya tidak terlalu terlihat. Kyuhyun sudah beruntung bisa bertahan lebih dari 5 tahun setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia beruntung bisa bertahan lebih dari setahun setelah bangun dari koma nya. Entah apa yang membuatnya bertahan.

_Apakah ia menungguku?_

Air mataku kembali mengalir.

_Dia selalu menungguku._

Meskipun ingatannya hilang, meskipun ia mengalami kecelakaan. Ia selalu menepati janjinya untuk menungguku pulang.

Dia pergi dengan senyum.

Aku pun harus melepasnya dengan senyum.

Selamat jalan Kui Xian.

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

_Wo ai ni._

_.  
><em>

**-THE END-**


End file.
